La Caperucita & El Lobo
by SrBriefSon
Summary: Sentirse atraída por quien intentó matarla será su perdición ElsaxHans


**La Caperucita &amp; El Lobo**

* * *

En el gran palacio de Arendelle, se celebraba el hecho de que la reina de las nieves llevará tres años siendo la gobernante de ese pueblo. Esta gran fiesta no era nada más ni nada menos que una fiesta de disfraces, y por ello todas las personas que asistieran debían llevar un antifaz consigo que lograra ocultar su rostro. Todo el festejo marchaba a la perfección y como era de esperarse la alegría estaba muy presente en los rostros de todo los invitados a la celebración, y una clara prueba de lo antes dicho era aquella hermosa pelirroja que no dejaba de bailar con su novio de cabellos rubios ni un segundo, Kristoff, el novio de la princesa no poseía grandes habilidades a la hora de bailar y sentía algo de pena por sus torpes pasos pero Anna era la motivación que lo hacía seguir con sus pies en la pista de baile.

— ¡Anna, espera!

Dijo el rubio, al sentirse mareado por tanto giro continuo.

— ¡Solo déjate llevar, Kristoff!

Aconsejó tan sonriente como siempre, y bailando con unas ganas tremendas que solo lograrían que su querido prometido terminara completamente exhausto.

La reina Elsa, que acababa de oír las casi suplicas de su futuro cuñado rió levemente, sin dejar de posicionar su mano sobre su boca de manera educada a la hora de soltar la risa, la hermosa reina de las nieves observaba sonriente como todos los invitados bailaban y se mostraban felices. Uno que otro hombre la invitó a bailar pero al no tener mucha experiencia en el baile los rechazó educadamente.

Al sentirse un poco sofocada por el escaso calor que agobiaba al palacio real, se vio en la necesidad de abandonar el salón en donde la celebración se llevaba a cabo, y se encaminó hasta el hermoso y enorme jardín de su hogar; al llegar al sitio en cuestión se sentó sobre los bancos de material que se encontraban firmemente unidos al suelo, observó las plantas a su alrededor quedando maravillada ante la hermosa naturaleza que la rodeaba, y sin poder evitarlo la tentación de crear plantas de hielo con sus poderes fue inevitable y junto a ella comenzó a formar grandes plantas tan hermosas como ella misma y su gran talento, la sonrisa se mantenía en su rostro a la vez que formaba sus propias plantas de hielo, pero toda tranquilidad que la rodeara desapareció en medio segundo al oír una voz masculina detrás de ella.

—Reina, Elsa.

Emitió esa misma voz en forma de saludo, y la reina giró su cabeza para saber quién se dirigía a ella, pero solo vio a un sujeto con un antifaz en su rostro, como todos los demás.

— ¿Lo conozco?

Se puso de pie, antes de hacer la pregunta anterior, y lo miró muy fijo pero solo alcanzó a ver sus ojos, y por más que le pareciera absurdo ella debía admitir que esa mirada ya la conocía.

— ¿No me recuerda, su majestad?

Se acercó a la hermana de Anna, dejando una distancia prudente entre ambos.

—No.

—No pensé que era tan fácil de olvidar, al menos no para usted, reina Elsa.

Confiesa con arrogancia.

Ella lo miró tan profundamente, que provocó que él sonriera levemente y que la gobernante de Arendelle lo observara más confundida que antes debido a que tras cada segundo estaba más segura de conocer aquel perfecto extraño para ella.

— ¿Podría decirme su nombre?

—Solo si usted me permite el honor de bailar conmigo, su alteza.

Elsa, lo observó sorprendida ante tal pedido, pero ese pelirrojo parecía hablar muy enserio.

—Me temó que no soy muy buena para bailar.

—Permítame enseñarle entonces.

Dijo él, extendiendo su mano, y ella aun teniendo sus dudas terminó cediendo ante la insistencia del extraño que después de todo parecía ser todo menos un desconocido en su vida; ese mismo hombre la tomó con delicadeza de la cintura provocando que ella se estremeciera, y estando temblando colocó una de sus manos en la espalda de él y a su otra mano la unió con la de él, logrando sin querer que ambas encajaran a la perfección.

—No cabe duda que fuimos hechos el uno para el otro.

La princesa de las nieves trató de no intimidarse ante tales palabras pero el sonrojo en sus mejillas no se hiso esperar y Elsa sintió como las palpitaciones de su corazón aumentaron descomunalmente a la vez que sus nervios aumentaban a la par. Ambos cuerpos comenzaron a bailar sin la necesidad de música a su alrededor y mientras ambos se movían imitando una danza lenta y de lo más perturbadora para la reina debido a que le era imposible mantener la mirada fija en él porque la mirada tan intensa que ese pelirrojo le dedicaba lograba hacerla temblar de nervios.

—Le exijo que me diga su nombre.

Dijo ella, cabizbaja y con la voz casi quebrada, su cuerpo se siguió moviendo siendo guiado por él y cuando pensó que terminaría empujándolo por los temblores que la sometían, él la apegó con posesión a su pecho y acercó su boca al oído de Elsa.

—Soy Hans, reina Elsa.

—Hans…

Susurró ella, estando helada de miedo.

—Me alegro saber que aún me recuerda, su majestad.

Sonrió, como solo él sabía hacerlo y continuó bailando con ella mientras que Elsa seguía sumida en su asombro.

* * *

¿Me dejan un comentario? :3

¡Gracias!


End file.
